She's WHAT ?
by BeautyIsInner
Summary: With only 1 week after the death of their friend Emily Prentiss    how will the team cope?
1. Chapter 1

**She's WHAT!...**

Devastation

Heartbreak

Sadness

Those are the 3 words that sum up how you feel about losing someone you love. Agent Emily Marie Prentiss died exactly 1 week ago. How have the team been coping, what are their coping mechanisms, are there any? will they quit the unit or will they just simply burn out? ….

Standing on the sidewalk looking up at the building in front of him Hotch just couldn't bring himself to go in, he just kept seeing Emily's face everywhere he looked. He's been haunted ever since her death and for the life of him can't stop wanting her back it.

He didn't know how long he'd been standing in front of the building just staring but he sensed David Rossi walk over to stand beside him and as hotch was always the 1st one in, in the morning he guessed it he'd been there a long time

Dave joined him on the silent vigil

*Huh!* ''Why? Just why?''

''I know Dave, I know'' hotch said ''I don't want to go in either but we have to she would want us to''

''I know but it's not the same ''

Hotch was starting to think he'd go crazy he just couldn't deal with it. He, THEY just lost a member of their family and god only knew how hotch was holding it together because he sure as hell didn't

Morgan and Garcia arrive together standing behind Rossi and hotch closely followed by JJ, then Reid

The whole team stood just stood looking at the building in front of them, just looking

Looking at there jobs, there family, there whole life all wrapped up into one simple boring brick building

Tears suddenly prickling her eyes JJ tried to blink them away but only succeeded a little, she had to be strong because if one of them feel apart then they all would, so taking a deep breath she cleared her throat and started towards the building brushing hotch's arm as she passed

Hotch felt JJ brush against his arm he watched her go up to the door and suddenly felt a wave of a completely different emotion sweeping through his body

Pride

He was proud of JJ for stepping up even when he couldn't

She stopped just before the door and looked at the handle, after 5 seconds she grasped it and turned to look at the team with unfallen tears in her eyes

Looking down at JJ try to be the brave one was something else she and Emily were like sisters. They did everything together and here she was stepping up

Looking the team over she nodded and pulled the door with a sigh

Stepping into the hall wanting more than anything in the world, more than ANYTHING in this world for her friend, her sister, mentor to be walking trough this door with her

She wanted

EMILY


	2. Chapter 2

Devastation

Heartbreak

Sadness

Those are the 3 words that sum up how you feel about losing someone you love. Agent Emily Marie Prentiss died exactly 1 week ago. Or so they thought.

Faking your own death isn't easy and something she never thought she'd have to go through in her life time but this wasn't just about her. Emily died – well _faked died_ – to protect the only people who she ever had connection with, they were like her family and she needed to protect them by doing the only thing she knew that was saving them from the tortures of her past

By dying she took them out of the spot light, in letting everyone think she was dead they weren't in an danger, but if they did know they would come rushing to her and she didn't want that. She wanted them to be safe.

Yes she wanted to hold them and talk to them god she'd even settle for just looking at them but she knew as long as they thought she was dead they would be in no danger and it had to stay that way

After successfully getting out of the hospital alive they managed to get her into a black SUV (go figure) with tinted windows then drive her to a safe house where she meet with a few agents who she didn't trust but trusted Sean ,her friend for years who put them on her guard.

A few days later she got a call from none other than Jennifer Jaureu asking her to meet her for more information about her new life.

She always wanted to go back to Paris after Mathew took her there she always had fond memories of this place but being here and knowing her life from now on was going to be about nothing else but surviving, that thought made a shiver run down her spine.

JJ sat waiting on her and couldn't help the butterflies, she wasn't a nervous person but she was about to tell her friend about her new life and it really sucked because she wanted her old friend back SOOO much!

Sitting down in front of JJ was a feeling she hoped she would feel again, Joy, she loved her friend like a sister and wanted her to be safe so in a way she was spurred on by her

''you died exactly 1 week ago, you had a beautiful ceremony with the team by your side. They don't know it but you had to do this to protect them and I understand, I don't like it but I understand and I wish you the best of luck. Here is a package with 3 passports and 3 bank accounts to keep you comfortable we also set up government jobs to keep you busy if you want them. Also I am one of your contacts, Sean is the other. Only a few people know your still alive and I will keep it that way even if it kills me, Emily?'' coming out of her dazed state she looked really looked in JJ's eyes and felt the tears welling up ''thank you, for everything you don't know how much this means to me, I really do appreciate it''

''you don't have to thank me Emily I love you and don't ever forget it. As you know the team have had a few international cases and continue to get them so wherever you choose to stay just make sure you keep in regular contact with me so I can coordinate so you never meet them ok? Looking at Emily with fresh raw tears in her eyes tugged at JJ's heart, she was sending her best friend to the wolves and didn't like it one bit!

''ok I'll call you with my decision soon'' Emily said making to stand up until JJ laid a hand on hers ''Em in the envelop there's a phone with a few sim cards they are all secure I have all the numbers but you need to tell me what one you're using and I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry but these procedures were born to protect you ok?''

''ok, I trust you JJ but I have to go I've been sitting here to long I'll call you later and thanks again'' ''it's not a problem Em''

Back at the hotel room she completely broke down in un-shameful sobs not caring who seen or heard her she just realised she was on her own, completely on her own …


End file.
